I'd fight to the end
by Sunnypelt
Summary: Sunil, known for his shyness and magic, and his hate for Cobras. Yet, there is something he hides, which soon is revealed as an mysterious enemy enters the pet shop, and soon Sunil realises he has to protect his friends, no matter the cost. Even if the cost is death.


**_A duty worth living for._**

~ ** _Sunnypelt_**.

It was a colourless, blunt and cold night, not one star in sight. The wind was howling, whistling, soaring though the city like it was searching for something. Air seeping meaninglessly though windows and doors, making souls shiver. The eerie street lights flicking on and off, as humans pass on by, but only few stayed straight on. Along with the lurking shadows of different sorts of things, and the night owls hooting at you with its beady and sour eyes. It was just an ordinary night, nothing new to these citizens, after all, it was winter.

Even though, there was this odd feeling that someone, or possibly some-thing was watching every move, and a certain mongoose knew this. It didn't help that freezing air made him uncomfortable and shiver. He made sure to listen to every creek of the floorboards, every opening of the littlest pet shop door, and every single sound that was too suspicious for his own liking.

Yes, you are correct, Sunil is indeed having a 'sleepover' at littlest pet shop, along with Pepper Clark, the extremely funny, comedy loving skunk, in which of course Sunil had a massive crush on. There was also Russel F, the serious and 'clean freak' hedgehog, Zoe Trent, the fabulous singer and fashion lover.

The Mongoose was always worried about his friends, and he just wanted to protect them at all costs. After his family incident in India, where he was born and loved, and a place he failed to protect.

- _FLASHBACK_ \- 3rd person.

The oddly calm silence surrounded the little, baby blue mongoose as he drifted off to sleep. Sunil loved to sleep, as there were no worries there, no fears, just pure happiness. He enjoyed the friendly feeling of comfort, but his family mean't more. Just as sleep was coming to overtake his conciousness, the bang of the door awoke him. ' **Who was it? Surely it's too late for our owners friend to come around at this time of night?'** He thought carefully. Suddenly, there was a loud, piercing scream. Jonaé! (The owner) Sunil quickly dreaded the worst as a loud BANG! echoed thought out the little house of theirs, then Sunil saw his parents rush down the stairs with worried expressions plastered on their faces. The baby mongoose was terrified. **'What is happening? Why all the loud noise?'** He said to himself meekly, but he already knew those answers, but he wished he was wrong. **'Maybe things will be okay again, maybe this is all just a nightmare!'**

Sunil hoped that it was a nightmare, not reality, but he pinched himself to check. It hurt.

Just then, more bullet shots were being fired, and this time, a bunch of shouting and screaming coming from the man's mouth. Sunil figured that his parents had gotten into a fight, and we're possibly winning, at least that's what he hoped anyway. He prayed that they would not be harmed, and that his family and owner would be safe. Finally, he started to come to his sences, and tried to think of some sort of plan. Then he had an idea. ' **I can use my magic to help my parents defeat him! If only I knew what page the attack and defence spells were on..'** Sunil thought smartly. The mongoose took out the spell book from under his pet bed, and scimmed though the pages until he found what he was looking for. **'A-Ahh ha! This is the page! Now just gotta memorise the spells.'**

There was another wail from the man and also from Sunil's mother. Sunil decided it was time, and he raced down the stairs and jumped straight onto the strange, but angry man. He seamed to be wearing a black suit. That meant only one thing. Sunil, taken out of his thoughts and back into reality, bit down on the guy's leg, and tried his best to hurt him enough to scare him away, but there wasn't even a mark. That's when he realised he still had baby teeth, which are useless. Now the man was trying to shake him off. It didn't work, and the baby mongoose just jumped onto his back, ripping the black suit and sinking his claws in the furious man's back. Suddenly, he kicked Sunil's parents off of him and violently grabbed Sunil by the neck, and threw the mongoose across the room, making him slam face-first into and wall, and leading him to start to go unconscious on the cold, hard floor. To make things worse and chair with a red blanket on top of it fell right down on him, but it also covered him up so the man couldn't see him. Everything went numb, and just before he blackened out he could hear his parents wails, then gun shots, and finally screeches of pain. His parents were both dead.

 _END OF FLASHBLACK._

Having to remember that horrific night, Sunil silently sobbed, but quiet enough to make sure nobody else heard. He looked up anyway, just be make sure, and saw the sleepy and had to amit cute faces of his friends, curling up in their own, separate beds. Then, he heard someone flinch. ' **U-oh, Nobody heard me, did they?'** Sunil looked more carefully, searching for anything suspisious from any of the pets. There was nothing, movement, no eyes open, no blinking, and not even an ear twitch.

Sighing, Sunil went back to his thoughts, and remembered that he now had a new owner, one that was very brave, and stong, able to scare off any intruders. Of course, he loved his pet mongoose, and Sunil adored him back, as he knew that his new owner would keep him safe.

The blue mongoose didn't like to keep secrets, he never did, but he has too, for their sake. Besides, he wasn't much of an attention seeker, unlike Zoe, so he would just keep things to himself. Ever since the day his parents died, he had been trying to improve his battle skills in general, not just the spells. Luckily for him, they certainly did get better, and this was seen by other mongooses as a very experienced and skilled warrior.

Quick as a flash, Sunil was joggled out of his thoughts once again, as he heard another creek, coming from the floorboards near the front door of littlest pet shop. Suddenly feeling nervous, he hid under his blanket for safety. Well, until he remembered his parents of course. Strength and courage ran though his veins, the nervousness side of him vanishing away, and so Sunil decided he would go and fight this intruder alone.

And so he did just that. The mongoose slowly got up and crept towards to daycare door, looking back at his friends, who were still in a deep sleep. Envy raged though him, as he wished he could sleep so free of worry like them. But no, that was not he path, therefore Sunil accepted for who he was.

 _A brave, yet sometimes cowardly, Magician._

That's what he what he will always be, and what he will stay as.

Sunil opened the flap and slipped though it, but as it went back, it made a squeaky sound. His eyes widened, and whipped his head back to glance at his friends once more, but luckily they didn't hear. Sunil sighed in relief.

" _Ah, a baby Mongoose wanting to go out for a little adventure huh? Well, your 'adventure' will soon come to an end."_ A voice said, laughing maliciously at the Mongoose before him.

Sunil's eyes went to slits as he recognised that cold voice, and so he turned about to face the intruder.

" _I am no mere baby, and I will fight you if I have too,_ **half-brother of mine!"** Sunil spat at him, eyes squinting to see if he could find who he was looking for.

The mysterious voice just snickered and replied, " _Pfft, Half-brother?! I have no half brother, since he died years ago! Besides, he betrayed me, and tossed be aside like a piece of junk, just because I was learning dark magic, so I couldn't care less that he is dead."_

Sunil stared at him in confusion, even though he was most likely just looking at a wall. " _I never tossed you aside Kenivé, I just left you to it, as I certainly did not want to hold such cruel magic, and maybe in your eyes I did betray you, but I still don't regret it. You were turning into a monster, one that I grew to hate."_

Kenivé then stepped into the light, and Sunil could see he was still the monster he turned into all those years ago, and how he could hurt his friends. Kenivé was a darker blue coloured Mongoose, and had green eyes, unlike Sunil, who had golden. He was also wearing a red and black cape, and wore a sharp look on anger on his face, knowing Sunil was still alive.

" _I don't care about your opinons, I don't care about your excuses, I don't care about feelings, but WHAT I DO CARE ABOUT IS WANTING YOU DEAD!"_ He shouted furiously.

Then, Kenivé pounced, aiming to strike Sunil's neck.

 **A/N**

 **Hello! This a new story of mine, about Sunil, my favourite character :) I adore him so very much, and love the fact he hates Cobras and will fight them if he had too. It gave me a good idea for this story. Anyway, this is chapter one, and the fight will happen in chapter 2. But, there is SEPPER shipping in this story, and I'm sorry everyone who doesn't like that ship. If you have any questions just put then into the reviews or PM me. Also, if you want to check out my other stories feel free too.**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
